


Podrick Payne’s Family

by Ladybugbear2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brienne adopts Pod, F/M, Gen, Jaime and Brienne being a family, Pod gets a family, Pod’s childhood, oath family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugbear2/pseuds/Ladybugbear2
Summary: Podrick Payne was 5 years old when he realized he was different from the other kids in his apartment building.





	Podrick Payne’s Family

Podrick Payne was 5 years old when he realized he was different from the other kids in his apartment building. 

For one thing, he didn’t have a mom and dad. He just had a Brienne and sometimes a Ms. Sansa or a Ms. Margaery and occasionally even a Mr. Jaime. But mostly just a Brienne. 

He’d had a Brienne for almost 2 years. And while he missed his mom (he didn’t remember his dad), his Brienne was his favorite person in the whole world. She made his lunch for him exactly as he liked it (pb&j with the sandwich cut in triangles), and gave him hugs whenever he fell down. Sometimes she’d give him hugs even just if he was sad and felt like his world was shaking a bit. She’d give him a giant hug and tell him that everything was gonna be okay cause she’d make sure of it. 

She was the tallest person he knew so he knew there must be some truth to that. 

Podrick Payne was 8 years old when his Brienne told him that Mr. Jaime was maybe going to move into their apartment with them and wanted to know if that would that be okay with him. 

He didn’t mind. He liked Mr. Jaime. 

Mr. Jaime didn’t talk to him like he was different for only having a Brienne instead of a mom and dad. And Mr. Jaime told him to call him Jaime like he called Brienne by her first name. That was pretty cool. Plus Jaime was almost as tall as his Brienne so that had to count for something. 

Podrick Payne was 9 and a half (the half was really important when you were one of the shortest kids in your class) when Jaime and his Brienne got married. 

He was also 9 and a half when his Brienne and Jaime asked him if it would be okay for them to adopt him. If he was okay with having the super long last name of Tarth-Lannister like them. And that, while his mom would always be his mom no matter what, if he wanted to he could maybe call them mom and dad too. He’d always wanted a dad, and the only mom he really remembered was his Brienne. So maybe that would be okay. Maybe it would be the best thing ever. 

Podrick Tarth-Lannister was 11 years old when he became a big brother. His little sister didn’t know that he wasn’t her big brother by blood. She’d grow up always knowing them as Podrick and Joanna Tarth-Lannister. He was pretty okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all I don’t even technically go here. But I love the oath family so much. So. Damn. Much.  
> (Also I got to meet Dan Portman at his play and he’s super nice and gives great hugs so I might be a little more inclined to like Pod...)


End file.
